The present invention relates to a method for producing a hollow FRP article, and more particularly relates to improvement in production of a hollow FRP article such as a wood-type carbon black golf club head.
In production of a hollow FRP article such as a wood-type carbon black golf club head, an inner mold made of salt or low melting point alloy has conventionally been used in general. This inner core is covered with heated, softened prepreg including reinforcing fibers and thermoplastic resin to form a prepreg composite which is in turn heated within a metallic mold under pressure. After cooling, the inner mold is removed via melting.
When this process is followed, a long period is needed for removal of the inner core made of salt or alloy after shaping of the article. In addition, removal of the residual inner mold produces a great deal of effluent which tends to cause the problem of contamination of the environment.